Seven Deadly Sons
by robinbatmanlover
Summary: Inspired by watching Supernatural. No one can ever rest easy at the Sakamaki residance. Karl's six sons learn of Karl's biggest mistake ever-making a deal with Lucifer. Yui, who has become a vampire, is now strugglng with her relasionship with Ayato and few other relationships are starting to form. The stakes are higher than ever before. How will they all survive. (includes Mukami)


**Hello. So this is an au just incase you're like, whoa whoa this ain't right! If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. You can pm me or else post them in a review. Also I'm not sure ware my couples or pairings will be except Yui x Ayato, which will happen. I'm thinking I might go yaoi or something but I'm not 100% sure just yet. Also I'm not going to add the Tsukoyomi's just cuz: 1) I'm pretty sure the games aren't out yet, and 2) Because I can't play the games I am waiting for a few reviews to come out on the game so I can get a better grasp on their characters. If this story is still goingwhen those two things happen then I will at least consider adding them. Also if anyone has any recomedations on couples then please do tell me. I may or may not do the couples but I'll at least give you some type of fanservice if I can. With that said please enjoy the stories. :3**

It was a silent autumn night. The kind that gave the ominous feeling of something sinister going on. And sinister it was. Karl in all his years has never felt a fear as intense as the one he was feeling now. Walking into a large modern glass skyscraper, Karl made his way to the given room number. He took the stairs rather than the elevators, to allow himself time to think things through and gain composure over his wanton nerves. He went up several flights of stairs before finally arriving on the fourth floor. Slowly he looked for room number 666. Once he found it, Karl's hand hovered over the door knob. He could run away, but he wouldn't get far. If only his stupid, young self from all those years ago had thought this through. Taking an unneeded breath, Karl opened the door with confidence. He entered a meeting room, complete with a circular table and at least twenty chairs evenly spaced. A white board, projector, and projector screen were on the back wall.

At the very end of the room in front of the white board was an exceptionally good looking man. He had ebony black hair that went down to his neck, tied in back neatly with a red ribbon. He had creamy white skin, and black eyes that shown like onyx. He wore an ebony suite with a black dress shirt, red tie, and red vest. A malicious grin played on his face. "Karl. It's been forever. I'm so glad you could join us today." The man said in a rather friendly way. Like they were old college buddies that hadn't seen each other in five years. This, however, was not the situation.

"I cannot say the same. But then again I'm sure you already knew that, Lucifer." Karl said flatly. It was best not to convey too much emotion in front of the King of Hell.

Lucifer simply gestured to a seat, "Please Karl take a seat by Mark. He's one of my disposable employees."

"Of course." Karl said with a bright smile that seemed to enchant his features, it was a shame the smile was a fake.

Once Karl got settled down in his seat, Lucifer clapped his hands together like a business man. Karl looked at Lucifer with feigned interest, though he couldn't help the gnawing of nerves of his stomach.

Lucifer, enthusiastically, jumped right into things, " As you know ,you have...eh...six sons so far. That's one short. Now what I was thinking was-"

Karl smirked as he interrupted Lucifer,"Seven. I have seven sons."

Lucifer looked at Karl blankly for a moment before a slow and steady feral grin made into way to his face.

"That," Lucifer said in a sharp hiss," Is simply magnificent."

Karl narrowed his eyes slightly," So. When should I put the plan into perspective?"

"As soon as possible", Lucifer replied.

And it was then that Karl felt the full drowning weight of what he had done all those years back.

Yui looked out onto the night from the balcony that connected to her bedroom. She had been turned into a vampire. Everything felt so different-so strange-so new. It was like she had been reborn again except she couldn't breath, and blood-blood tasted salty and sweet-a perfect combination. She also found that despite being sickened by holy places and objects, she could still keep her religion. It would just take some time to get past the dizzying light-headedness she felt when ever she touched or even spoke of something like God. Now though, she wondered how she got here in the first place. It all went back to her father, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was some bigger picture to all of this.

"Hey,chinchanashi. What are you doing?" Ayato said from behind Yui.

Yui turned to Ayato and smiled. She had fallen for the pink haired vampire, a discovery she had come to recently discover over the course of her time with the Sakamaki's. At first she had felt that they were only using her for their own sick and twisted pleasure, but she know understood that the way vampires treated their food was so they could get the taste they desired.

"Its a beautiful night isn't it, Ayato-kun?" Yui asked instead of answering Ayato's question.

"I guess." He said not really interested.

Yui giggled to herself and moved closer to Ayato. She wondered what they were after all that had happened. If they were just friends or more than that.

Ayato sighed stopping Yui out of her thoughts," You should come back inside. We're having, as Reiji put it, a being of fall celebration."

" Well then, Ayato-kun," Yui held out her arm," Shall we?"

Ayato smirked," What do you think?" He hooked his arm through her own.

Yui smiled up at him and they walked down stairs to the dining room ware everyone else was. Shuu, the eldest of the Sakamaki's, was leaning against the wall, seemingly asleep. Reiji,the second oldest, was frowning and correcting ever little thing. Kanato, the middle child between the triplets, was glaring at Azusa, a Mukami. Laito the youngest of the triplets, was joking around with Kou, another Mukami. Subaru, the youngest Sakamaki, quietly stood between Laito and Kou, who seemed oblivious to the fact they were annoying Subaru. Ruki came out of the kitchen with Yuma, both Mukami's, carrying out some treats for the party. Everyone was here, getting along, and having fun.

'Just as everything should be', Yui thought happily. There was nothing to worry about any more. Everything was peaceful. As Yui walked into the room with Ayato, joining the party. No one heard the soft foot steps walking up the steps that lead to the entry way of the mansion.


End file.
